Poison SongFic
by Mel Motta
Summary: Lilian ao ouvir uma música na rádio trouxa, passa a lembrar-se do pior dia de sua vida. O dia que deixou voldemort envenená-la.


Um homem de barbas e cabelos longos e prateados, andava de um lado a outro em sua sala. Os músculos de seu rosto estavam contraídos, assim como ele parecia também estar. Após ficar muito tempo de um lado ao outro que nem um leão enjaulado, Dumbledore resolveu sentar-se em sua mesa. Ela ainda era professor de transfiguração, portanto não estava na sala circular do diretor, ou sequer possuía uma parede cheia de quadros, porém os mesmos artefatos estranhos que atiçam a curiosidade de todos, ocupavam sua mesa, estantes e armários. Em uma das paredes, uma imagem sua mais nova, olhava para ele, com olhar de negação. Ele levou sua varinha à sua têmpora e depois despejou, o que quer que ele tenha pego em uma bacia prateada.

- Com licença professor Dumbledore. Pediu uma moça muito atraente, com cabelos acaju, e olhos espantosamente verdes. Suas feições eram delicadas, porém ela parecia ser uma mulher de atitude forte.- Você queria falar comigo antes que eu deixasse o castelo? É isso?

Dumbledore simplesmente concordou com a cabeça.

- O diretor Dippet me disse quando fui à sala dele, para pegar minha carta de demissão.

- Lílian, quero que saiba, que estive do seu lado, e apoiei, e sempre vou apoiá-la em tudo que você precisar. Mas preciso lhe pedir que por enquanto você se ausente também da ordem. Você é tão útil para à ordem, como é útil sendo professora de feitiços aqui em Hogwarts, mas nós não podemos nos arriscar, não agora!

Apesar de não ter demonstrado, Lílian tinha se desnorteado.

- Se o senhor acha melhor. E saiu da sala.

Lílian estava se controlando para não chorar,mas a verdade é que ela não tinha mais nada. Ela perdera tudo. Como se ela tivesse sido envenenada e estivesse morrendo aos poucos. Ela arriscara tudo por ele. Perdera o amor e confiança de Tiago, perdera seu emprego, perdera agora o cargo na ordem, e por mais que tudo aquilo fosse horrível, pior ainda era a idéia de perdê-lo também!

"Não isso é o de menos" Afirmou pra si mesma.

Carregada de malas e todos seus pertences, Lílian foi buscar refúgio na casa de seus pais. Sua mãe e pai a receberam com o maior orgulho e carinho, porém como sempre, sua irmã foi grossa, e não teve o menor carinho pela irmã. Só fazia se gabar, se gabar do noivo, da vida "normal" que teria.

Um dia, após um almoço de família que Valter veio visitar Petúnia, foi a gota d'água. Ela retirou-se e não saia por nada de seu quarto. Fazia quase um mês que ela tinha se desligado do mundo bruxo, e ela preferiria continuar assim, pois ela acabaria se machucando, ou pior, machucando a quem ela ama!

"Como pude ser tão burra!" Ela resolveu então ouvir rádio, porém tudo a lembrava de Tiago, e do que ela fizera com ele. Lágrimas caiam daqueles olhos, e encontravam seu fim na boca de Lílian. Como traíra Tiago, e logo com Voldemort.  
A música no rádio, porém mudou. O dia que antes estava claro e com sol, de repente fechou-se. Tudo parecia ter se afetado. Lílian pode ouvir uma risada gelada.

Porém ela estava sozinha! Ou pelo menos ela achava!

_Your cruel device Seu truque cruel  
Your blood like ice Seu sangue gélido _

As imagens de outro dia chuvoso voltaram à sua cabeça. Ela lembrava-se bem desse dia. Foi quando tudo desandou, foi quando ela deixou de ser ela. Ela jamais poderia esquecer-se daquilo, lembrava em detalhes. Estava indo para a ordem, ficar de posto aonde se prendiam aos comensais. Tinha visto Tiago na noite anterior.

A imagem daquele garoto, agora já homem, de cabelos despenteados, que antes ela achava que era para se exibir, ou quem sabe até por causa do quadribol, sua imagem a causava um aperto no estomago.

Ela despediu-se naquela noite, mal sabendo que no dia seguinte iria cometer o maior erro de sua vida. Ela saiu para o trabalho. Apesar de residir em Hogwarts devido ao seu cargo na escola, o emprego era apenas disfarce. Lilían na verdade treinava para ser aurora. E era ótima, um dos membros mais jovens e eficazes da ordem.

"Não pense assim" Pensou ela consigo mesma, no rádio a música ainda tocava.

_One look could kill Um olhar poderia matar  
My pain, your thrill Minha dor, sua diversão _

Ela lembrou-se daqueles olhos, que mais pareciam fendas, assim como os olhos de víboras peçonhentas! Ela estava trabalhando para a ordem, quando o viu. Ela mantinha guarda de um esconderijo da ordem.

Em um dia chuvoso, mas de clima abafado, onde relâmpagos cortavam o céu iluminando aquele dia que mais parecia noite.  
Ela ouviu um farfalhar de capas por trás dela. Ela virou-se, mas não tinha ninguém ali. Ela ouviu um barulho de trovão cortar os céus e ele pôde o ver.

Viu aqueles olhos de um verde amarelado, a pele alva. Ela não precisaria de instrução alguma para saber que aquele era ele: Voldemort. Lilían pode perceber o olhar daquele bruxo. Ele a analisava da cabeça aos pés. Porém ela se pegou fazendo o mesmo. Ela olhou nos olhos daquele homem, e pareceu ter se enfeitiçado. Olhou os ombros largos, a postura esguia, que lembrava ligeiramente uma serpente antes de dar o bote. O olhar dos dois se encontraram, causando em Lílian uma pontada em sua cabeça. Não sabia por que mas parecia estar explodindo de dor. Mas tão rápido quanto a dor veio, ela se foi.  
O homem parecia ter gostado do efeito de dor, da lívida fúria que parecia ter se apossado em Lílian.

- Maléfico, doente! Murmurou Lílian

Ela agarrou ainda mais forte seu travesseiro, ela queria, e ao mesmo tempo não queria se lembrar daquele dia, porém a música não a estava ajudando.

Ela lembrou-se de como ele chegou perto dela, e pareceu entorpecê-la com o seu perfume. Esse tal homem, a quem Lílian sempre escutara tanto falar, tinha algo em especial. Algo que por instantes a fez o desejar. A fez esquecer quem ela era. Esquecer suas vontades.  
_  
I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don´t touch) Eu quero te amar , mas é melhor não tocar (não toque!) _

"Não toque!"Pensava ela ao sentir os dedos fortes de Voldemort tocar-lhe a cintura.  
_  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop Eu quero abraçar você, mas meus sentidos dizem-me para parar  
_  
Ela pensou seriamente em continuar os toques de Voldemort, mas alguma razão, ou sanidade, que ainda existiam nela, a faziam recuar. Ela pôde sentir os lábios quentes de Voldemort em sua nuca.  
_  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) Eu quero beijar você, mas eu quero tanto...(quero tanto)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison Eu quero o provar você, mas seus lábios são envenenados _

Ela estava se deixando levar. Ela ficava arrepiada a cada toque do Lorde das trevas. Ela queria o beijar.

"Muito!" Pensava ela.

Os lábios dele a pareciam atrair. Porém ela sabia que eles eram venenosos.

"Não seja boba!" Afirmava pra si!

Lágrimas silenciosas corriam pela face sempre tão sorridente de Lílian. Elas encontravam seu fim nos lábios daquela mulher. Ela agora tão freqüentemente sentia o gosto salgado de seus erros. Assim como os beijos de Voldemort suas lágrimas também eram venenosas.  
_  
You´re poison runnin´thru my veins Você é um veneno correndo por minhas veias _  
_You´re poison, I don´t want to break these chains Você é um veneno e eu não quero quebrar essas correntes _

Ela lembrando-se de tudo se sentia enojada. Como poderia ter feito aquilo. Ela amava Tiago.

"Ainda o amo!" Pensava consigo mesma.

Porém Voldemort parecia estar entranhado nele, a envenenado por dentro. E aquilo era vicioso.  
_  
Your mouth, so hot Sua boca é tão quente _

A boca dele parecia convidá-la. E ela não parecia hesitar tal convite. De fato ela não queria.  
_  
Your web, I´m caught Estou preso na sua rede _

Aquilo tudo parecia ser uma armadilha, e Lílian sabia que estava caindo nela.  
_  
Your skin, so wet Sua pele, tão molhada _

Ela podia tocar no rosto de Voldemort, podia sentir seu rosto molhado.  
_  
Black lace on sweat Renda negra, suada _

Sentir suas vestes suada.  
_  
I hear you calling and it´s needles and pins (And pins) Eu ouço você me chamar e é como agulhas e alfinetes (e alfinetes) _  
_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name Eu quero te ferir apenas para ouvir você gritar meu nome _

- Não resista sua tola, você quer que eu sei. Disse a voz gélida de Voldemort.

Ouvir aquilo a torturou como se sua pela estivesse sendo cortada. Ela queria machucá-lo e resolveu lhe morder. Nem que fosse pra o ouvir gritando seu nome.  
_  
Don´t want to touch you but you´re under my skin (Deep in) Não quero te tocar, mas você está sob minha pele (bem fundo) _  
_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison Eu quero beijar você mas seus lábios são envenenados  
_  
Ela não queria tocá-lo, mas seu desejo parecia ser mais forte. Ele agia de um jeito que a fazia sentir como se ele estivesse entranhado dentro de si. Ela queria beijá-lo mas sabia que aquele beijo a iria envenenar.  
_  
You´re poison runnin´thru my veins Você é um veneno correndo pelas minha veias _  
_You´re poison, I don´t want to break these chains Você é um veneno e eu não quero quebrar essas corrente _

Sem perceber ela já estava se viciando. E ela não sabia se estava se impedindo. Aquela musica estava fazendo ela se lembrar de um dia que a marcou pra sempre. O dia que se entregou à Voldemort.  
_  
One look could kill Um olhar pode matar _  
_My pain, your thrill Minha dor, sua emoção _

O tempo todo ela o olhava nos olhos, como se estivesse enfeitiçada. Ele a beijou, a tomou em seus braços e pareceu possuí-la. Chegava até a machucá-la. E ela via ele se deliciar com a dor dela.  
_  
I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don´t touch) Eu quero amar você, mas melhor não tocar (não toque!) _  
_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop Eu quero abraçar você, mas meus sentidos dizem-me para parar  
_  
Ela queria se entregar, deixar se levar por ele. Mas sabia que era melhor não lhe tocar_._

"Não toque" dizia uma voz em sua cabeça que ainda parecia ser guiada pela razão, do contrário que ela própria. Ela queria ficar nos braços dele, mas seus sentidos a mandavam parar.  
_  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) Eu quero beijar você, mas eu quero tanto...(quero tanto)_  
_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison Eu quero o provar você, mas seus lábios tão envenenados _

Ela queria beijá-lo, mas queria muito. Muito! Queria provar daqueles beijos que sabia que eram venenosos.  
_  
You´re poison runnin´thru my veins Você é um veneno correndo por minhas veias _  
_You´re poison, I don´t want to break these chains Você é um veneno e eu não quero quebrar essas corrente _

Ela sabia que cada vez mais cedia àquela tentação. Ele cada vez mais estava dentro dela. De seu corpo, suas veias, no seu sangue. Ele a viciava e ela não fazia nada para impedi-lo. Ela estava presa no seu ciclo vicioso.  
_  
I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don´t touch) Eu quero amar você, mas melhor não tocar (não toque!) _  
_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop Eu quero abraçar você, mas meus sentidos dizem-me para parar  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) Eu quero beijar você, mas eu quero tanto...(quero tanto) _  
_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison Eu quero o provar você, mas seus lábios são envenenados _  
_I don´t want to break these chains Não quero quebrar essa corrente  
_  
Ela queria cada vez mais tocá-lo, mas ela não devia! Mas ainda assim o fazia! Ela se rendeu à ele. Apesar de todos seus sentidos, sua razão e sanidade a contrariarem. Ela o queria beijar, e não era pouco, ela queria provar daqueles lábios, tão cheios de veneno. Ela queria participar daquele vertiginoso ciclo vicioso. Aonde cada vez mais ela seguia seus impulsos!  
_  
Poison Veneno _  
_Runnin´deep inside my veins, Burnin´deep inside my veins Correndo bem fundo dentro de minhas veias, queimando por dentro  
It´s poison I don´t want to break these chains É venenoso, e eu não quero quebrar essas correntes. _

"Veneno" Pensava ela consigo ao se deixar levar por Voldemort. O beijo dele possui veneno, e eu já fui envenenada. Seu veneno agora me percorre por dentro, me queima, já está entranhado. Seu veneno corre em minha veia feito sangue.

"É veneno, só pode! E por impulso eu me entreguei!" Pensava Lílian abraçada em seu travesseiro.  
No rádio os últimos segundos ainda tocavam.

- Como pude fazer isso com Tiago? Disse ela chorando com seus travesseiros até perder suas forças e dormir. Dormir um sono tão profundo e sem sonhos que na manhã seguinte ela se perguntaria se tudo aquilo que ela lembrou ter feito não fora na verdade um sonho. Mas a marca de Voldemort pra sempre estará dentro dela, entranhada como um veneno.


End file.
